


The elevator

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the first time,he couldn't help but stare at the call button, that was slightly twisted in its slot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The elevator

**Author's Note:**

> written for a little challenge. Based on this [creepypasta](http://chillsdownyourspine.blogspot.it/2012/04/elevator.html).

After gruesome hours spent practicing, first with the group and then alone, Sehun could finally return home. The others were already leaving the changing room when he stepped in, but promised to wait for him at the entrance. Sehun quickly cleaned and dressed himself and walked down the corridor, heading for the elevator; the lights dimmed as he walked past, the SM Town building was finally closing for the day.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened and Sehun quickly pushed the button to the ground floor, not wanting to make his bandmates wait much longer. A bit restless, both from the adrenaline of the dancing finally dying down and for being alone in an elevator at night–not like he was going to admit it– Sehun looked around, his eyes falling on the control panel: not for the first time, he couldn’t help but stare at the call button, that was slightly twisted in its slot.

Since he was alone and there was nobody around to mock him for this slightly-control-freak moment, Sehun took a firm hold of the button, his tongue peeking from his lips in concentration, and twisted. The victory was short lived,because the button fell on the metallic floor. Freaking out for damaging the company’s property,he swiftly picked the damned thing up and went for trying to stick it back in, uncaring of how twisted it would look this time, but froze in his tracks.

There was an eye in what was supposed to be an empty slot, staring back at him,right  _through_ him.

The lights in the elevator flickered for a moment before it stopped, thankfully at the ground floor. Sehun didn’t even wait for the doors to open fully, he shouldered his way through and made a dash for the opaque glass doors of the main entrance, startling Chanyeol who was leaning against the wall right next to it.

No matter how much his bandmates prodded for an explanation, worried after seeing how waner than usual he looked, Sehun kept his mouth stubbornly shut. They’ll eventually get over it, but for the time being Sehun won’t take the elevator anymore, at least not alone.

Not like having company in the claustrophobic space of the lift was going to ease the feeling of being watched off him.


End file.
